Académie Boréal
by SiaAhn Sacham
Summary: L'histoire du Dragon, une jeune Canadienne, projeter dans le monde de la Sorcelerie, il y aura peu de rapport entre se tôme des Aventure de Mary Lune Balkis Pendragon, Akecheto Mato et Léo Hyskwel et ceux de JKR
1. Prologue

Académie Boréal

Prologue

En cette nuit d'Halloween 1981,dans une vallée, tel un cratère, caché par une brume perpétuelle pas tout a fait normale et un une montagne circulaire, un vieux shaman amérindien discutait avec un aveugle dont l'age était plutôt indéterminable. Mais ce devait sans doute être en vingt et cinquante ans. Sans doute. Ils étaient dans le bureau directorial de l'Académie Boréal pour Jeune Magique. Le shaman se pencha alors plus profondément vers le non-voyant

_«Alors Kyle, le Lord Serpent a disparu du monde des vivant. C'est ce que les esprit t'on révélé?»_

_« Oui professeur Tsapa, c'est ce que les esprit m'ont révélé, même si je ne comprend que cela dans ce qu'il mont dit sur lui. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui m'a fait venir ici. Je crains que le Lord Serpent ne soit qu'un avant goût de ce qui nous attend.»_

_«L'art de la divination est un art capricieux, vous et moi en savons quelque chose Kyle. Les esprits nous ont choisie et nous avons su répondre a leur appel sans surestimation de nos capacité. C'est pourquoi nous en savons autant et qu'ils nous permettes de si grand privilège.»_

_«Ils m'ont pris la vu a cause de mon insolence et de mon impudence, mais m'ont laisser une vision neuve. Et j'ai bien peur que bientôt, le monde tel que nous le connaissons ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. En cela je prophétise :»_

La voie de l'homme changea alors de ton

_**«Le grand tremblement**_

**_D'une ville neuve en terre Inca_**

**_Annoncera la venue_**

**_Du Grand Dragon_**

_**Union des familles**_

_**Descendent de Mordreth**_

_**Fils d'Arthur et de Morgane**_

_**Et de Nynaeve,**_

_**Fille de Merlin et Viviane**_

**_Dans la terre de Nouvelle-France_**

_**Protégé du Lynx, il vous la Désignera**_

_**La deuxième naissance**_

_**Du Lord Serpent**_

_**Annoncera Feu et Sang**_

_**Sa mort verra la monté**_

_**De son fils en tout Unique**_

_**Lord Nécromancien**_

_**Qui déchirera et mettra fin**_

_**Aux deux mondes connu**_

_**De cet Univers**_

_**Au Dragons d'en faire naître**_

_**De cet fin destructrice**_

_**Un monde et non plus Deux**_

_**Pour cela elle unira Les Gardiens**_

**_Le Loup Protecteur_**

_**Le Guerrier Puma**_

_**L'Élu, le Faucon**_

_**La Rousse Jument**_

_**L'intelligente Renarde**_

**_Et le Chien Fidèle »_**


	2. La lettre Mystérieuse

**La lettre Mystérieuse**

Il s'était passé dix ans depuis cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1981, on était maintenant en 1991. C'était une journée comme les autres dans la petite municipalité de Valcourt. Mary Lune, une jeune fille semblable a toute les autres, mais qui avait un petit quelque chose en plus. Elle était intelligente, très intelligente, tellement qu'elle avait sauté une classe et qu'elle venait de terminer ses six années de primaire et alors qu'elle n'avait que 9 ans. Pour le moment, Marie-Lune dormait encore, mais sa mère n'allait pas tarder à changer cet état de chose.

«Mary-Lune, lève-toi, tu as ton cours de natation dans une heure et ton entraînement après et je veux que tu prennes un bon déjeuné avant. »

La jeune demoiselle ouvrit les yeux, elle aimait beaucoup nager, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de revoir les autres de son cours. Ils allaient encore essayer de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau et de l'y maintenir. Ils savaient, tout comme elle, qu'elle était différente et spéciale. Ce qui faisait qu'elle était, plus souvent qu'autrement, leur soufre douleur préférée. Heureusement, elle savait se défendre et bien souvent, la jeune fille pouvait deviner leur intention avant même qu'ils ne les montrent et elle pouvait ainsi prévenir les coups pendables de ses condisciples. Elle savait aussi comment changer la course d'un ballon ou d'un frisbee. Elle pouvait faire bien des choses que les autres enfants ordinaires ne pouvaient faire et c'était bien ce qu'il lui reprochait.

« Mary-Lune Maynard tu va être en retard si tu ne te lève pas sur-le-champ.

- J'arrive maman, laisse-moi le temps de me réveiller et de me lever. »

Arrivé à la table, elle vit une enveloppe écrite sur un drôle de papier, presque comme du parchemin, qui lui était destiné. L'encre avec laquelle on avait écrit son nom et son adresse brillait et elle donnait l'impression de couler comme une rivière. Fasciné, Mary eu de la difficulté a en détacher le regard pour prendre une bouché de céréale. Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

«Maman, elle vient d'où cette enveloppe, elle n'a même pas de timbre!

- Je l'ai trouvé sur le pas de la porte. Peut-être une blague de l'un de tes camarades. Tu la liras entre ton cours et ton entraînement. »

Rendu à la piscine, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans son sac la belle lettre, il lui tardait vraiment de l'ouvrir, mais elle devait aller se changer et n'avait vraiment pas le temps tout de suite. Ensuite, une des brutes du cours tenta de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau, mais il ne put achever son mouvement, il fut comme repoussé par en arrière et culbuta dans l'eau. Il ressorti de l'eau en se massant le crâne et en jetant un regard furieux a Mary-Lune qui lui en rendit un fière et déterminé. Personne ne lui marchait sur les pieds sans le payer. Elle était peut-être jeune, mais pas sans ressource, car petit ne veut pas dire avorton. De plus, elle avait souvent découvert comment passer inaperçu, c'était comme si les autres ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était là, malheureusement cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours

C'est à ce moment que la monitrice arriva et commença le cours. Tout ce sport fit du bien au jeune génie, qui relégua la lettre dans un coin de son esprit. Elle réussie presque a passé le cour sans se casser la tête sur le problème. Elle devait rester alerte au cas ou le jeune Mathieu voudrait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Entre son cour et son entraînement, elle sorti la lettre de son sac et fit bien attention en l'ouvrant, elle voulait la conservé. Mais sa plus grande surprise vint quand elle en lut le contenue.

ACCADÉMIE BORÉAL, ÉCOLE DE MAGIE 

_Directeur : Tsapa An Bandonéon_

Chef Shaman d'Amérique du Nord, Docteur Es Shamanisme, Second Manitou de la Confédération International des Sorciers et Mages.

Chère Miss Maynard,

Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes, et ce depuis votre naissance, inscrite à l'Académies de magie Boréal. Dès que vous aurez fait votre choix, nous serons en mesure d'annuler votre inscription au collège Sainte-Dame. L'Académie Boréal est un pensionnat, il est donc à noter d'amener tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire. Aucun animal de compagnie n'est accepté puisqu'il vous en sera fournis un. La rentrée aura lieu le Premier septembre, un autobus passera vous chercher pour vous emmener à la gare du cheval. Le Professeur Leclerc passera chez vous demain pour vous parler de tous ce qui vous serait nécessaire.

Il viendra aussi pour vous emmener à Sherbrooke, pour pouvoir acheter vos effets scolaires. Avec l'espoir de vous voir a la rentrée.

Elena « Loutre » Spinola, Directrice Adjointe.

Mary Lune ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'encre qui coulait tel une rivière sur le papier, de la couleur de la lune. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant cela expliquait tellement de chose, tous ses dons si inexplicables. Ce qu'elle pouvait faire alors que c'était tout simplement impossible… Elle regarda dans l'enveloppe et remarqua une liste de tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin pour la rentrée… Des livres dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler… des Scarabée, des poils de Licornes, est-ce que tout cela pouvait réellement exister?

Elle ne pouvait réellement en douter, cette écriture n'était celle de personne qu'elle connaissait, mais elle savait que ses parents n'y croiraient pas. Eux qui étaient tellement catholique, tellement religieux, le Shamanisme, c'était de la Sorcellerie et la Sorcellerie était condamné par l'Église.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus ses pensée, car c'était l'heure de son entraînement était venue. Il commençait toujours par une course, ce qui lui laissa le temps de réfléchir, qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une telle lettre… Si elle en parlait, elle se ridiculiserait, mais elle ne pouvait taire se secret a sa meilleur amie. Julia et elle n'avaient pas de secret. Pourtant, elle savait que son amie ne voudrait y croire, elle qui n'avait jamais réellement cru au dont de Mary Lune. Bien qu'elle appréciait se côté rêveur chez son amie tellement plus intelligente, elle préférait être plus terre a terre. Elle aimait qu'on la remarque et malgré leur amitié, elle était très populaire, ce que jamais Lune n'irait lui reprocher, même si souvent, Julia ne faisait rien quand elle avait des problèmes. Elle compensait en étant toujours la après.

Durant la course elle se rapprocha de son ami, se laissant distancer un peu par le reste du groupe, elle n'était pas spécialement bonne en endurance, préférant les longs sprints.

« Julia, tu ne devinerait jamais ce que j'ai reçu sur le pas de ma porte se matin! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Lune? Une autre plaisanterie des idiots qui sont jaloux de ton intelligence? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais étrangement, je ne pense pas que se soit une plaisanterie, l'encre est trop étrange, je n'ai jamais vu d'encre donner l'impression de bouger en permanence et d'être lisible dans une couleur argenter de cet beauté. »

« Allez arrête de me faire languir, qu'est-ce que tu as reçu? »

« Une lettre d'un collège privé, l'Académie Boréal, un collège pour les gens avec mes dons un peu spéciaux, ils veulent m'apprendre à les contrôler. Il doivent venir se soir pour en parler avec ma famille. »

« Ben voyons… c'est sûrement encore une plaisanterie, t'a pas de dons, c'est juste des coincidances… »

Lune était toujours déçu quand son amie ne la croyait pas. Elle voulait tellement y croire, tellement croire que tout cela était vrai. Elles continuèrent de courir, mais en silence, Julia un peu déçu de la réaction de Lune, elle se considérait comme sa seule amie, mais en fait, Julia avait plus besoin de l'amitié de Lune que Lune de celle de Julia.

La compétition se passa relativement bien, même si un des jeunes tenta encore de la blesser, après tout la dernière compétition de l'année avait lieu bientôt et dans le club, personne ne pouvait battre Mary Lune au dos.

Elle ramassa ses choses après la pratique et se dirigea vers Julia pour lui montrer la lettre. Julia n'aimait pas trop savoir que son amie allait aller dans un pensionna, après tout elle avait choisie la même école pour rester amie.

Après avoir lu la lettre, Julia avait peur, peur de perdre la seule personne qui était toujours la pour elle et qui la voyait telle qu'elle était réellement. Elle ne pouvait plus réellement douter après avoir lu la lettre de sa véracité, c'était trop étrange, trop véridique. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour garder sa meilleure amie, elle déchira la lettre et la jeta dans la piscine.

« Tous sa c'est des idiotie Mary Lune, il faut pas que tu y crois, sinon tu sera juste blesser et les autres rirons de toi. Toi tu va aller a Sherbrooke, et je viendrai te rejoindre l'an prochain. On sera ensemble, dans la même école, le même autobus, seulement pas de la même année. Tu peut pas croire a tout sa… sa va juste nous faire du mal, te faire du mal. »

Sauf que Julia n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Mary Lune avait compris que son amie avait besoin d'elle, elle était fâché, tellement fâcher qu'elle ne pense encore qu'a elle. Elle voulait tellement que sa soit vrai et sa meilleure amie, ne voulait simplement pas la laisser y croire. C'était sa seule amie qui ne l'avait jamais laisser tombé au fil du temps, mais c'était simplement parce qu'elle avait trop besoin d'elle.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle décida de faire quelques choses pour elle et elle décida que peu importe ce que dirait Julia, elle irait à l'Académie Boréal. Elle le ferait pour elle.

Elle passa l'après-midi à marcher dans la forêt, elle aimait se promener toute seules dans les bois, laisser derrière elle le fracas de la petite ville, les tracas quotidiens et simplement s'asseoir dans la forêt et lire un bon livre.

Elle dut quand même rentrée tôt, elle ne savait pas quand le Pr. Leclerc arriverait. Elle avait hâte de savoir si tout cela était vraiment réel. Elle préférait ne pas en parler tout de suite à ses parents, vu qu'elle avait perdu la lettre. Elle espérait que ses parents ne seraient pas mécontents d'elle si jamais ce n'était pas une plaisanterie et que le professeur se présentait réellement chez eux.

Elle entra dans la maison avec sa clé, ses parents ne rentreraient pas avant une bonne heure. Elle avait le temps de vider le lave-vaisselle et de commencer le souper. Elle ne pouvait se sortir la fameuse lettre de la tête. À quoi pouvait bien ressemblé une Académie de Magie? Est-ce que les cours serait tous en français comme le laissait supposer la lettre ou bien serait-ce mixte? Le terme Shaman faisait référence aux Amérindiens, est-ce qu'il y en aurait beaucoup? Serait-elle rejeter parce qu'elle était blanche? Comment se procurer une baguette magique? Où le professeur l'emmènerait-il acheter se qu'elle aurait besoin pour l'école? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de cela, de la magie et de tout ce qui allait avec? S'il y avait des écoles de magie, il devait y avoir des Magiciens, des vraie, où était-ils?

Se soir, il avait prévu de manger l'un de ses repas favori. Après avoir ranger la vaisselle, elle commença à éplucher les pommes de terres. Elle les mit ensuite au feu, attendant que l'eau bouille pour commencer à cuire la viande. Sa ne la dérangeait pas tellement de faire le souper quand son père était partis, appeler sur un lieu d'accident ou pour transporter un malade a l'hôpital et que sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée.

Quand elle eu enfin mit le pâté au four, elle mit du temps sur la minuterie pour pouvoir aller regarder un peu la télévision. Elle aimait encore les dessins animés, certains était très créatif et lui donnait parfois de bonne idée. Elle aimait rêver de monde différent, mais se soir, elle n'arrivait pas a se concentrer sur autre chose que la mystérieuse lettres.

Elle se leva donc et se rappela qu'elle avait laissé le journal sur la poigné de porte. Elle décida donc d'aller le chercher. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la lettre intacte sur le pas de la porte. C'était tellement étrange, tellement impossible. Une autre preuve en faveur de la magie et de cette mystérieuse école. Elle ramassa la lettre et la mit, ouverte, sur la table, espérant que ses parent la lirait.

Ses derniers arrivèrent à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Premièrement son père, qui était un peu fatiguer et l'embrassa, lui demanda comment avait été sa journée. Elle resta vague et son père devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne posa pas de question, car il savait que sa fille ne répondrait que si elle le voulait bien. Ce qui n'était pas le cas présentement.

Sa mère arriva comme elle sortait le souper du four, après avoir mit la table. Ils s'attablèrent donc, sa mère mangea un peu avant de remarquer la lettre sur la table.

« Alors ma Lune, c'était quoi cette lettre? Sa venait de Julia? »

« Non, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était une plaisanterie de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tellement étrange. Julia l'avait déchiré et elle est quand même revenue sur le pas de la porte, comme si rien n'était arrivé et l'écriture est étrange, vous devriez la lire. »

« Voyons ma chérie c'est impossible. »

Sylve n'aimait pas tellement que sa fille soit autant dans les nuages, elle devrait plutôt se consacrer a ses études et a son futur. A Dieu aussi qui lui avait donné cette intelligence, au lieu de sa, elle passait souvent son temps a rêver, le nez dans des livres d'histoire de magie et de sorcière qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle ne disait rien parce que sa fille réussissait très bien à l'école.

Elle tendit la main vers l'enveloppe et en sortie la lettre, qu'elle parcouru plusieurs fois du regard, puis elle regarda son mari et lui chuchota a l'oreille, lui tendant la lettre. Il la parcourue aussi et ensuite se mirent a parler a voix basse. Trop basse pour que Mary Lune entende, mais cela la remplissait d'inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la réaction de ses parents lui donnait des frissons, cela lui faisait peur. Surtout leur expression.

Le souper se fini dans une ambiance glaciale et ses parents l'envoyèrent écouter la télévision dans le salon pendant qu'il discutait et enlevait la table. À peine eurent-ils fini que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie dans la maison. La jeune sorcière se leva pour aller répondre, mais un geste et un regard de son père la cloua a l'entré du salon.

Ce dernier alla ouvrir à un étranger. Impossible de lui donner un âge réel, la seule caractéristique était qu'il était aveugle. Ses yeux était comme voilé, d'un voile blanc et pourtant il ne semblait pas mal-à-l'aise. Il était accompagné d'une magnifique chouette laponne. Blanche avec le bout des plumes noirs. Il entra avant qui que se soit ne puisse la lui refuser.

Joseph Maynard referma la porte derrière l'hommes, comme absent, il ne semblait pas réaliser, mais dès que la porte fut refermer, lui et sa femme se tournèrent vers l'étranger qui ne semblait avoir aucune difficulté a se mouvoir malgré son handicap. Il soupira et secoua la tête en regardant les deux autres adultes et jeta un regard qui semblait triste à la jeune fille.

« Que venez-vous faire dans ma maison? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie? Ma fille n'est pas une sorcière, elle ne fera jamais de pacte avec le démon. C'est une fille de Dieu, baptiser en son nom! »

« Ce n'est pas une blague monsieur Maynard, pas plus que votre fille est une ennemie de votre Dieu. Elle est simplement doué d'un don exceptionnel, quelques chose qui pourrait profiter au monde. »

L'homme semblait calme face à la colère du père et au silence meurtrissant de la mère. La jeune fille, quand à elle, semblait perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas ce rejet de son père et le silence de sa mère, tout deux habituellement si protecteur envers elles.

« La magie n'existe pas et notre fille ne peut pas être une suppôt du Diable! »

Sylve venait enfin de briser son mutisme, mais se fut simplement pour enfoncer encore plus le couteau dans la plaie. Ses paroles furent pour Mary Lune comme un coup de poing. Elle savait que tout cela était vrai, mais cela voulait-il dirent que ses parents ne l'aimerais plus? Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, ils avait été les seuls a l'aider durant toutes ses années où les autres lui donnait la vie durent. Ils avaient soigner ses blessures, pansée les plait de son cœur et maintenant ils allaient l'abandonner.

Tout cette tristesse, se sentiment d'impuissance tourbillonnait autour d'elle et pris racine dans cette magie qu'elle avait commencer a contrôler inconsciemment. Cela enflait, la remplissant d'énergie. Plus la discutions continuait, plus le sentiments de détresse montait en elle. Et la discussion était animé, ses parents ne voulait croire que leur chair puisse avoir des pouvoirs, eux dont la vie était dicter par les commandement de Dieu ne pouvait croire que leur fille chérie avait été toucher par le Diable, mais il ne pouvait en être autrement d'une sorcière.

« SA SUFFIT! »

C'était sorti tout seul, elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette seule phrase avait fait cesser de fonctionner l'électricité de toute la maison et comme la nuit était tombée, il faisait très noir. La petite fille, sous le coup de la décharge d'énergie c'était effondrer, mais aucun de se parents ne s'était précipiter pour la relever, à la place, il s'était éloigner d'elle.

Le professeur Leclerc, lui c'était approcher doucement d'elle, elle qui était en larme et ne comprenait rien. Quand il la toucha, la magie se dispersa et la lumière revint, mais se fut pour découvrir à la jeune sorcière le visage dégoûté de ses parents. Qui la regardait comme un monstre. Ce fut finalement Joseph qui brisa le silence.

« Amenez-la, ce n'est pas notre fille, le Diable l'a échangé pour une de ses servantes et nous ne voulons plus jamais la revoir. Elle n'est plus la bienvenue dans cette maison. À partir de maintenant je n'ai plus de fille. »

« Papa, non!? »

Mais Joseph entraînait déjà sa femme dans leur chambre. Le Professeur Leclerc remis debout la jeune fille en larme.

« Ne vous en faites pas, on s'occupera de vous. Rien ne remplacera vos parents, mais vous apprendrai a vivre et a passer par-dessus. Est-ce qu'il y a des choses que vous voudriez conserver?»

« Non, cette vie n'est plus la mienne, je n'ai plus rien qui me rattache ici. »

La jeune fille avait ravaler ses larmes et suivi l'homme, qui avait mit sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. En sortant, elle remarqua un jeune homme qui était à-côté sur l'arbre en avant de la maison de ses parents. Il se releva comme il faut quand il vit les deux sortir de la maison. Mary Lune eu l'impression qu'il fronçait les sourcils, sans doute étonné de sa petite taille.

« Je suis Akecheta Mato, je suis un métis et j'ai 10 ans, j'en aurai 11 en mars. »

Mary Lune regarda son homologue, elle était encore tellement perdue de la réaction de ses parents, elle jeta un regard à la maison avant d'entrer dans la voiture de son Futur professeur. Elle se retourna finalement vers Akecheta.

« Je suis Mary Lune, mais je n'ai plus de famille, les miens ne veulent plus de moi. »

Akecheta la regarda tristement. Il s'avança et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Elle était contente que quelqu'un de son âge compatisse.

« J'ai perdu ma meilleur amie et ma famille aujourd'hui, tout sa parce que je suis différente… parce que personne ne m'a compris. »

« Moi mes parents, surtout mon père qui est amérindien était tellement fière de moi. Je suis le premier depuis trois générations. Et surtout, ils sont venus me chercher à l'avance parce que j'ai un don qui c'est développé trop tôt et qu'il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser. Si mes parents sont d'accord, tu pourras toujours dormir chez moi pour le reste de l'été. »

Mary Lune lui souri. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir des gens amicaux après tout cela. Elle regarda le Pr. Leclerc qui semblait amuser de cette conversation. Elle pris le temps de détailler l'intérieur de la voiture qui ressemblait à une limousine de l'intérieur, mais de l'extérieur était si banale. C'était utile pour passer inaperçu, elle aimait rester dans l'ombre et se faire oublié, mais parfois avec son intelligence ce n'était pas toujours possible.

« Mary Lune a reçu sa lettre parce que son intelligence lui a permis de terminer ses études en avance et que sa magie se développe rapidement, ce qui nous oblige, pour que le secret soit gardé, à la faire venir a l'école, même si elle n'a pas l'âge réglementaire. »

Il prit une pause et sembla réfléchir quelques minutes. Il ferma ses yeux voilés et semblât écouter quelques choses qui le surprit légèrement. Quand il les rouvrit se fut pour les poser sur Mary.

« Nous passeront la nuit dans une auberge. L'Auberge Miginu, De la lune levante si tu préfère. Est-ce que tu as des questions? »

« Oui, comment je vais vivre maintenant? Avec quel argent je vais payer ma scolarité? »

Kyle Leclerc regarda cette enfant. Depuis longtemps, la fortune de ses deux familles attendait dans un coffre de la banque de Gringotts. Elle attendait un descendent magique, et malheureusement pour cette enfant se serait tout ce qui lui resterait. Prendrait-elle le nom de Pendragon où celui de Broceliande? Tant de question qui nécessitait plutôt des réponses de la parts du Directeur que de lui, mais se serait a lui de le faire…

« Tu n'est pas sans le sous. Nous avons découvert que tu descente d'une familles sorcière et que, parce que tu as hérité des pouvoirs magique de cette familles, tu as droit a l'héritage de cette famille, je devrait plutôt dire de ses familles. Tu aura aussi le choix de prendre le nom d'une de ses deux familles, puisque tes parents t'on renier et te dénie le droit de porter leur noms »

La jeune fille pensait à toute vitesse, jamais on ne lui avait parlé de famille. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que la famille maternel venait de Normandie et celle de son père d'Europe. Personne n'aimait en parler, c'était un sujet tabou. Surtout depuis la mort de son grand-père, quand elle n'avait pas encore 5 ans.

« Quel sont ses familles? C'était un sujet que tout le monde évitait, dans une famille ou dans l'autre. »

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, mais vous devez promettre que rien ne sortira d'ici tant que je en vous en donnerai pas la permission. Personne ne doit savoir avant que vous ne soyez è l'Académie et que tout soit officiel. »

Le jeune métis promis, par le grand manitou, mais la jeune blanche ne savait pas sur quoi promettre, depuis la défection de ses parents, elle se refusait de croire encore en leur Dieu qui leur avait fait renié leur seule enfant. Puis elle repensa à ses pouvoirs, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Elle promis donc sur la seule chose qui lui restait. Elle senti une chaleur étrange se diffuser dans ses membres après cette promesse.

« Bien, voila, tu descendent des Pendragon et des Broceliande. Deux famille Européen très connu et respecter. Tu descends par ton père de Mordred, fils de Morgane et Arthur. De ta mère, tu es la digne héritière de Nynaeve, fille de Viviane et Merlin. »

La jeune fille en restat muette, Merlin, Arthur et tout ses gens qui faisait référence à la table ronde, héros de nombreux roman qu'elle avait tant aimer. Son condisciple aussi semblait frappé de mutisme.

« Tu n'est pas obliger de choisir aujourd'hui ton nom, mais tu devra le faire avant la rentrée. Pour ce qui est de ton lieu de résidence pour le reste de l'été, je vais écrire au Directeur, qui est maintenant ton tuteur légal, et je devrais avoir la réponse demain avant la fin de la journée. »

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Il arrivèrent a Sherbrooke une heure avant minuit. Ils stationnèrent la voiture devant un bâtiment qui semblait abandonner et pourtant aux yeux de la jeune fille, il y avait quelques choses d'étrange avec cet endroit. Quelque chose qui la poussait en vouloir y entrer, vouloir toucher les murs. Leur accompagnateur les fit sortir avec leur bagages, pour la jeune femme, cela se résumait a rien, car elle n'avait rien voulu apporter, rien qui puisse la retenir dans un passé révolu. Car les souvenirs ne pourrait que la torturer.

L'intérieur de l'Auberge, parce que c'était là leur destination, était très différent de l'extérieur, vieillot, mais chaleureux. C'était un endroit accueillant, les couleurs dans les tons d'or, de bronze et de bois. L'odeur de la résine de pain, de la nourriture et de tout le reste était réconfortante. Kyle Leclerc s'approcha du comptoir et reçu du responsable deux clé. Il en donna une a la jeune fille, car il n'était pas seyant pour elle de dormir avec des hommes. Elle aurait donc une chambre pour elle seule. Elle monta se coucher, elle n'avait pas de pyjama et pas plus de linge de rechange, tout ce qu'elle possédait maintenant était sa lettre d'admission. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir rapidement dans se lit si confortable. Le lendemain serait une journée bien remplie.


	3. Le Carefour de la Loutre

Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de la faire surpuissante… sa serait ennuyeux. Mais si vous pouviez me laisser un e-mail ou vous rejoindre… Et je ne reste plus à Sherbrooke, mais à Valcourt, tout près.

_**Le carrefour de la Loutre**_

Le lendemain vint un peu trop vite au goût de Mary Lune. Elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté a dormir, mais c'était réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, suite a un cauchemar et n'avait pu se rendormir et oublié. Oublié que ses parents qu'elle avait tellement aimer n'avait pas hésité a la rejeter pour cette religion. Religion qu'elle avait pratiquer avec ferveur avant cela. Aujourd'hui, elle en savait plus où elle en était. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était, elle s'était même résolu a demander au professeur s'il lui serait possible de changer de prénom. Car celle qu'il désignait était morte dans cette maison…

Elle y avait pensé toute le reste de la nuit et c'est avec des cernes sous les yeux qu'elle se leva. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et à sa grande surprise son reflet lui parla.

« Tu devrais penser à dormir la nuit, tu as des cernes gros comme des montagnes! »

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit cri et recula si vite qu'elle tomba à la renverse sur son lit.

« Toi t'est une fille de moldu, faut pas avoir peur de moi, je suis juste un miroir, je te ferai pas de mal. Mais gare a toi si tu me casses, c'est sept ans de malheur que tu auras! »

Mais la jeune fille continuait de regarder le miroir avec frayeur. Tout ce monde lui était tellement étranger! Elle aurait tellement aimer que tout soit comme avant. Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle l'écrasa rapidement. Cela ne servait a rien de pleurer sur son sort, les autres enfants lui avait au moins appris ça. Elle écrasa donc sèchement la larme qui coulait doucement sur son visage. Elle avait fait son choix et s'y tiendrait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, cette décision lui avait coûté suffisamment cher.

Elle se leva donc et entrepris de refaire quelques peu sa queue de cheval. Elle n'avait ni brosse ni peigne et le résulta fut donc assez peu réussi, mais elle devrait s'en contenter jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse avoir d'autre effet personnel. C'est a se moment qu'un nouveaux toque a la porte, comme celui qui l'avait réveiller résonna.

« Mary Lune, c'est Akecheta, le professeur Leclerc dit que le déjeuné sera servi dans 10 minutes. »

« Tu peut entré Akecheta, je suis prête. »

Le jeune métis ouvrit alors la porte, il était habillé de vêtement souple et de fibre naturel, dans les tons de brun et de noir. Il eu un éclair de tristesse quand il vit les cernes et les vêtement froisser de la jeune Pendragon, mais il ne dit rien et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Elle se leva de sur le lit où elle était assise et s'approcha de la porte… Ils étaient tout les deux affamé comme les deux adolescent en phase de croissance qu'il était. Les deux jeunes sorciers descendirent donc manger.

Pour la première fois, Mary Lune observa la salle en pleine lumière, la veille elle ne l'avait qu'entrevue. L'odeur de la résine, des arbres et du feu l'assaillir, comme elle adorait ses odeurs, cela lui rappela avec vivacité certain moment avec les scouts où elle était aller camper. Elle adorait l'atmosphère autour du feu de camp, les histoires et les odeurs de la forêt.

Elle chérirait ses souvenirs tout au fond de son cœur, des souvenirs de bonheur et d'innocence. Innocence qu'elle avait perdue quand c'était fermé la dernière fois, la porte de la maison de ses parents. C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne pensait déjà plus à la maison de ses parents comme la sienne. Cela lui rappela une citation d'un de ses héros favoris, Drizzt Do'Urden, notre maison c'est la où l'on est bien. Repenser à cette citation lui mit du baume sur le cœur.

C'est à cet instant que Akecheta lui désigna le professeur à une table. Il les attendait visiblement, sa chouette lapone sur l'épaule. Cette dernière poussa un doux hululement et le Pr. Leclerc tourna la tête vers ses deux élèves, c'était comme si la chouette lui avait dit exactement où il était. Tout cela était déroutant, mais tellement enivrant. La jeune fille avait hâte de découvrir tout ce que recélait ce monde qui s'ouvrait a elle.

Quand ils furent tout deux assit à la table, le professeur leva une main et un serveur s'approcha. C'est à se moment qu'elle remarqua que la plupart des clients était habiller un peu étrangement, comme les trappeurs des siècles passer. Des pantalons de peau avec des mocassins, des chemises de lin ou des manteaux de peau. Certain avait des capes accrocher a leur chaise. Certain avait même des chapeaux avec des animaux.

La nourriture posé sur la table fit revenir son attention sur son estomac qui réclamait un bon déjeuné. Elle commença a manger, c'était comme un repas de cabane a sucre, des crêpes, du bon sirop d'érable pur, des noix, des fruits de toute sorte, des tisanes et même du chocolat chaud. Bercé par le bruit de la pièce, elle mangea sans plus pensée à son autre vie. Plaisantant avec Akecheta et le professeur Leclerc, parlant de tout et de rien. Durant tout le déjeuné, elle redevint une jeune fille de 9 ans comme les autres.

Quand leur estomac respectif fut bien rempli, le professeur laissa de grosse pièce sur la table. Mary Lune fut tenté d'en prendre une pour l'examiné, mais se retint, on l'avait toujours sermonnée qu'elle était trop curieuse pour son propres bien et celui des autres. Le Pr. Leclerc les guida donc vers la sortie, il faisait un magnifique soleil à l'extérieur. La jeune québécoise prit un instant pour profité du soleil, de se milieu juillet, sur sa peau. Elle aimait sentir la caresse des rayons du soleil sur sa peau et c'était souvent cette raison qui faisait qu'elle sorti lire a l'extérieur, ce qui lui occasionnait certain problème quand les autre plongeait ses lectures dans la boue.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le hululement de la chouette blanche. Elle rouvrit les yeux et remarqua que personne ne semblait porter attention a l'animal, malgré la loi qui interdisait la possession de se genre d'animal. Elle en déduisit donc qu'un sort avait du être jeté sur la chouette pour la rendre invisible où quelques chose du genre. Après tout, c'était sûrement impossible de jeter un sort sur toute une ville non?

Elle suivi donc l'adulte vers le centre ville et une boutique qui passait plutôt innapeçu. Elle portait le nom de la Librairie de la Loutre. C'était une boutique New Âge qui vendait toute sorte d'article pour les pratiquant des art mystiques… cristaux, livres, tarot.

Leur escorte se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et parla a la caissière qui regarda les jeunes.

« Bonjours, bienvenue à la librairie de la Loutre, porte vers un monde insoupçonné et fantastique. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et de bon achat. »

Elle leur fit ensuite un clin d'oeil et leur désigna le fond de la boutique, une ranger de livre qui continuait derrière un mur d'une autre ranger de livre. Leur accompagnateur s'y dirigea sans hésiter et la chouette hulula a nouveaux en direction de la jeune fille, qui siffla une note.

Rendu derrière le panneau, le professeur sorti un cristal au bout d'une chaîne de sous ses vêtement et une drôle de baguette en bois. Il toucha le cristal de sa baguette et se dernier s'illumina, faisant briller un livre apparemment sans importance. Il toucha alors se livre de sa baguette et tout le mur devint presque transparent, sans que l'on puisse voir ce qui se cachait derrière.

« Honneur au dame, Miss Mary Lune, passer la première. Il vous suffit de faire un pas en avant et de passer l'étagèrent transparente. N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas dangereux, mais si vous vous sentez nerveuse, vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux. »

La susnommée prit alors une bonne respiration et expira lentement. Elle ferma alors les yeux et fit comme le professeur lui avait dit. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait gardé sa respiration. Ce fut quand une main se posa sur son épaule qu'elle s'en rendit compte et qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qui s'offrit alors à sa vue, n'avait pas son égal dans aucun de ses souvenirs. C'était irréel, totalement surnaturel, c'était véritablement merveilleux. C'était comme un centre d'achat, mais avec des maison en bois rond, des animaux un peu partout, des colifichet, des attrapes rêves et autres accrocher un peu partout.

Les gens eux même était impressionnant, vêtu de peau et de chemise de gros lin, sa et la des passant avec des capes. Le plafond aussi était impressionnant, on aurait une voûte de grands arbres, comme si toute une forêt avait poussé dans la montagne qui abritait ce carrefour.

« Bienvenue au Carrefour de la Loutre, nous irons à la banque de Gringotts en premier, pour que tu puisse changer ton argent Akecheta et que Mary Lune puisse faire valider son identité. »

« Justement M. Leclerc, j'ai pensée à quelques chose, est-ce que je pourrait changer de nom? Celui si me fait tellement penser a mes parents… »

« C'est effectivement quelques chose que nous avons envisagé, certain élève a qui cette situation arrive demande aussi a changer de nom… La plupart du temps, c'est le nom de famille, mais parfois, c'est le nom complet. C'est effectivement possible, puisque le monde de la sorcellerie n'est pas le même que celui des moldu, Des non magique. Et quel nom voudrait-tu prendre? »

« Balkis, c'est le nom de mon héroïne favorite dans une bande dessiner. »

« Et bien Balkis Pendragon ou Balkis Broceliande c'est très beau. »

« Balkis Pendragon »

« Et bien nous règleront cela demain, je t'Emmènerai a Québec au ministère de la magie Francophone. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers une grosse bâtisse, la seule qui ne fut pas en bois, mais ne marbre. C'était la banque de Gringotts diriger par d'étrange créature que le professeur leur désigna comme étant des gobelins. Ses derniers emmenèrent la jeune fille à l'écart, dans un bureau, quand ils surent pourquoi elle était là.

Elle fut piquer par une aiguille, on lui arracha un cheveux, gratta de la peau, prit un morceau d'ongle. Cela prit d'interminable heure où la jeune fille était toute seule avec ses créatures qui semblaient la prendre pour un cobaye. Elle serra les lèvres et fit face. Elle voulait avoir une nouvelle vie? Et bien elle irait jusqu'au bout, peu importe les humiliations. Finalement, peu avant le dîner, on la libéra enfin et la ramena au Professeur et Akecheta qui semblait avoir fait des achat pendant l'interminable examen dont elle avait été victime.

Cela lui fit plus de peine qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. Elle y avait songé, pendant cet interminable avant midi qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas perdre leurs temps à l'attendre, mais cela fit peser sur ses épaules le poids de la solitude qui était maintenant sienne. Elle s'approcha, en attendant les résultas.

« Alors comment c'est passé votre avant-midi? »

Rien ne transparaissait dans sa voix, elle était habituer a ne plus rien laisser paraîtrent de ses émotions, mais le professeur semblait la regarder d'une drôle de façon et elle se sentait transpercer de part en part, comme s'il lisait dans son cœur. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule, sans rien dire et se simple geste la réconforta quelques peu.

« Venez miss, nous allons allez manger, puis nous iront acheter ce qui vous sera nécessaire pour l'année. Puisque votre identité a été confirmée, autant allé chercher votre argent. Si je puis me permettre un conseil, vous devriez faire mettre vos deux coffres en uns. »

Il lui tendit alors deux clés, des clés anciennes. Elle se tourna alors vers les gobelins, voulant savoir si c'était possible. Le gobelin leur dit alors de revenir après le dîner, que tout serait prêt. Il remit alors une petite bourse a la jeune fille, qui contenant environs une cinquantaine de galions.

« Ce sont des galions, venez, pendant que nous nous rendons au restaurent, je vous expliquerai le système monétaire du monde magique. »

Et il se lança dans une explications, sommes toute fort simple. Guider par l'oiseaux, il arrivèrent devant un charmant café, fait a même un arbre qui semblait gigantesque, tout au bout d'une allée. La devanture indiquait, le Raton Laveur.

Le dîner fut délicieux, la viande était délicieuse tout comme les légumes. Le tout accompagner de dessert a l'ancienne, ou tout simplement amérindien. Tout cela lui donnait l'impression d'être entrée dans certain de ses livres.

Après être repasser a Gringotts pour s'assurer que tout était correct, ils commencèrent à faire les boutiques. Les gens murmuraient un peu partout et Mary Lune, qu'il faudra bientôt nommé Balkis, se demandait ce qui se passait au juste. On fini par lui raconter qu'un grand criminel, suivant d'un sorcier noir très puissant d'Angleterre c'était échapper de prison pour tuer le héros qui avait fait disparaître son maître.

Au soupir du professeur, la jeune fille se demanda pourquoi leur enseignant semblait si triste. Le hibou hulula doucement et leur responsable le flatta doucement, comme hors du temps. C'est le jeune Métis qui brisa ce moment étrange.

« Ce Sorcier Noir, il était si terrible que cela? »

« Il a semer la peur et la mort partout où il allait. Encore aujourd'hui, la majorité des anglais se refuse à prononcer son nom. Son poison c'est propager a une grande partie des pays, les moldu impute se temps de violence a la guerre froide, mais la vérité c'est que c'est a cet être que nous la devons.

Il corrompait tout ceux qui l'approchait, même les être les plus droits… Seul quelques personnes lui ont résisté, dont les parents d'Harry Potter, de quatre ans votre aîné, dont les parents étaient poursuivis. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cet homme que ce monstre les a trouvé et as tué les parents de cet enfant. Mais quand il a voulu tuer cet enfant, la magie c'est retourné contre lui et il a été tuer. »

Devant la peine de l'homme, aucun des deux enfants ne dit mots et il entrèrent dans une boutique remplie de cristaux de toute sorte. Émerveiller, la jeune fille ne savait plus où regarder. Tellement de bijoux, tellement de reflet de toute les couleurs. C'est une voix caverneuse et douce comme la terre qui la ramena les deux pieds sur terre

« Vous m'aviez effectivement dit que vous m'en amèneriez une autre Kyle, mais vous aviez oublié de mentionner le rayonnement qu'elle aurait. Elle fait illuminer tous les cristaux. Une perle rare, tout comme l'autre, que vous m'avez emmener. Ce sera définitivement une année merveilleuse a Boréal, je pense que ma petite fille ne s'ennuiera pas.

Approche petite, je ne te mangerai pas. Quel est ton nom »

« Ma…Balkis »

La vieille jeta un regard en coin à l'autre adulte qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre l'ignorance et l'endoctrinement Tricha. »

« Effectivement, nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire. »

La jeune fille était maintenant arrivée au comptoir devant la femme. A ce moment, la femme sembla revenir a elle et lui toucha doucement le front et cela lui fit l'effet d'une eau coulant dans ses veines, de sa tête a se pied. Puis la vieille femme plongea son regard dans celui de l'enfant et elle fut comme paralyser. Cela se passa en quelques secondes, puis la vieille détourna le regard et se mit à chercher dans ses différents colliers.

« Oui, oui, oui, sa baguette aussi sera sûrement exceptionnelle, digne de ses ancêtre. Le saphir, oui Saphir et or blanc. Avec de l'onyx… »

Elle prit alors une magnifique chaîne argent, d'or blanc, avec un magnifique saphir au milieu. Un collier pour le ras du coup, serti de minuscule petit onyx. Il était tout simplement sublime. La jeune fille avait presque peur de le toucher. Ce fut finalement la vieille qui le lui mit dans la main.

« Sa fera 25 gallions, et encore, je suis généreuse parce que je veut voir jusqu'où ce pendentif te mènera jeune fille. »

Mary Lune, qui sera nommé Balkis a partir de maintenant, était tellement émerveiller par le collier, qu'elle paya sans rien dire, ce qui était une somme plus que raisonnable pour un saphir et de l'or blanc de cette qualité. Elle le mit autour de son coup, où il s'embla s'ajuster parfaitement.

« Moi j'ai eu un œil de tigre, avec un collier d'or et des aragonites sur le contour de la pierre. »

Et il sorti le collier. En effet, la chaîne était belle, et la pierre un peu plus grosse que la sienne, soutenue par un gros pendentif encastrer de minuscules aragonites. Le professeur leur mit chacun une main sur l'épaule et les entraînas vers la sortie.

« Merci Tricha, et bonne été »

« Merci mon petit Kyle, ne laisse pas les ténèbres ternirent tes petits cristaux. »

Et ils furent à l'extérieur, les deux jeunes bien plus exciter qu'à l'entrée, l'adulte plus soucieux et réfléchi. Il les entraina d'ailleurs vers une autre boutiques, une librairie. Où il achetèrent tout les livres dont il pourrait avoir besoin, dont un complètement vierge qui s'intitulait simplement, mon grimoire. Le professeur leur dit d'ailleurs qu'il apprendrait à le personnaliser à l'Académie.

Des livres sur les pierres, sur les arbres, sur les animaux, sur les métamorphoses, sur les sortilèges, sur l'histoire… Balkis en prit d'ailleurs plus, elle aimait approfondir ses connaissances. Puis ils allèrent acheter d'autre chose qui était sur la liste. Cela leur pris presque tout l'après-midi et l'Argent qui leur restait. Finalement il arrivèrent devant une autre boutique faites dans un arbres.

C'était la boutique de baguettes magique. Toute plus étranges les unes que les autres. Certaine en bois, d'autre en pierres…cela ne prit que quelques essaie a Akecheta pour trouver la siennes, mais le marchand passa la boutique au grand complet sans trouver de baguettes qui lui convienne. En désespoir de cause il les référa a son grand-père a Québec. La jeune fille en ressortie vivement déçu.

Comme il était tard, il rentrèrent a l'auberge où il soupèrent d'un délicieux souper que la jeune fille savoura avec plaisir. La gangue de déception se fracturant a mesure que le repas venait réchauffé son estomac et son âme. La conversion qu'elle avait avec le professeur et son futur condisciple l'y aida aussi beaucoup.

Elle alla se coucher et l'espoir que se monde lui avait déverser dans cet journée épuisante l'aida a trouver le sommeil.


End file.
